The present invention relates generally to swimming pools, and more particularly, is directed to multipiece interfitting steps for a swimming pool.
A problem with swimming pools, and particularly, above-ground swimming pools is the accessability for elderly and infirm people. Generally, a ladder is provided for entering and leaving the swimming pool. However, elderly and infirm people find such ladders difficult to manage. In addition, such ladders are not very sturdy, so that such people can easily fall or lose their balance.
In order to overcome these problems, a one-piece plastic molded step assembly has been provided which fits into the pools, and which is weighted down by sand bags or the like. The advantage is that elderly and infirm people can walk down the steps, from a deck into the above-ground swimming pool, or into an in-ground pool, with little difficulty. Such step assembly is relatively sturdy, and generally provides three or four steps, along with one or two handrails secured to the step assembly that can be held by the person.
A problem with such step assemblies, however, is that they are very bulky. Therefore, in addition to being difficult to manage, that is, difficult to set up or insert into the pool, such step assemblies are difficult to ship because of the large size thereof. As a result, the shipping costs are relatively high compared to the cost of the step assembly itself.